Timeline
This article provides the current known timeline of recorded important events in the Galatune universe. Adam Wik, the creator of Galatune, uses different standards when establishing dates in the timeline, based on key points in history. The timeline begins using the BC/AD standard of Planet Terra and then changes to AN following the departure of the Archship (After Noah). This then changes to the official chronicalization used by modern Lyric society, NL (New Lyra), established on the foundation of the United Lyric World Government. All dates are considered to be spans of time from one to the next since many events are only given vague ordering and estimated dates. It should not be considered as an official timeline (as of yet), but should be as accurate as possible, as this is what is currently known in the Galatune universe. *2496 BC. Creation of Imoogi *4000 AD. Omega Extinction Crisis *4029 AD. King is Born *4050 AD. Creation of Buddy *4050 AD. Creation of World Judge *4056 AD. 01 AN (After Noah). Arcship Noah Exodus *1121 AN. Lyra Colonization *1122 AN. Birth of the First Notre *1126 AN. Beginning of the Terraform War *1127 AN. Fall of Edreciel *1129 AN. The First Gate *1129 AN. Ending of the Terraform War *1129 AN. Beginning of the War for Lyra *1139 AN. Collapse of the Lagartan Kingdom *1140 AN. The Greypaw-Smith Treaty *1147 AN. Birth of Starcalibur *1147 AN. Unification of various Lyric Sovereignties *1147 AN. Creation of the Lyric World Government *1148 AN. Collapse of Human Democracy *1148-1150 AN. Ending of the War for Lyra *1150 AN. 01 NL (New Lyra) Establishment of the United Lyric World Government *221 NL. The X Crisis *225 NL. Dark Age of Science and Technology *3000 NL. The Golden Age of Science and Technology *3178 NL. Troche is Born *3186 NL. Princess Sopranna Crown is Born *3200 NL. JoJo Li is Born *3204 NL. Merendie Sailbloom is Born *3209 NL. Ontaña Sol is Born *3216 NL. Notre Fate (Yago Gwendi) is Born *3201 NL. Lovers Masquerade of Princess Sopranna *3221 NL. Coronation of Queen Sopranna *3221 NL. Seeve Roberts is Born *3223 NL. Notre Crystallo is Born *3224 NL. Notre Valkyrie (Calypso Harpsichord) is Born *3227 NL. Princess Violeta Crown is Born *3229 NL. Princess Caesura Crown is Born *3230 NL. Princess Elegy Crown is Born *3230 NL. Jay Skyrunner is Born *3231 NL. Eron Roarsonbeard is Born *3231 NL. Princess Dulsica Crown is Born *3231 NL. Princess Sonneta Crown is Born *3231 NL. Princess Chalumeau Crown is Born *3232 NL. Princess Iambi Crown is Born *3233 NL. Princess Bassette Crown is Born *3235 NL. Princess Ophicleide Crown is Born *3235 NL. Princess Benevlise Crown is Born *3235 NL. Princess Cella Crown is Born *3236 NL. Sofie Wyric is Born *3237 NL. The Disaster at Ballad Forest *3237 NL. Death of King Troche *3237 NL. Execution of Notre Witch *3237 NL. The Azure Eye is Established *3238 NL. Myke Row is Born *3240 NL. Notre Viz is Born *3240 NL. Atticus Wyric is Born *3241 NL. Princess Synaesthesia Crown is Born *3248 NL. Lovers Masquerade of Princess Violeta *3248 NL. Second Advent of Starcalibur *3248 NL. Akimi is Born *3250 NL. 01 BL (Borrowed Light). The Age of Borrowed Light Begins.